


burning light

by FeatheredShadow



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredShadow/pseuds/FeatheredShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is drawn to the Princess like a moth to a flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning light

She burns brightest than anyone else in the room. Charles knows he is biased, of course – how could he not? He has been in love for a long time now. Not that anyone would know. (Although sometimes, he wonders. Henry looks at him sometimes, and doesn’t say anything. Just stares, and then goes on with the conversation at hand.).

He is smitten.

And drawn to the Princess like a moth to a flame.

ooOoo

She is the Queen of France now. He likely won’t see her again – unless he is sent on a diplomatic mission there, but it’s not exactly his strongest suit, he knows it, Henry knows it, and more important, _Wolsey_ knows it.

Still.

Maybe the French court will visit? Or _they_ will visit.

Maybe.

ooOoo

If Henry has his head for their secret wedding, it would still have been worth it.

He has tasted heaven and he has never been happier.

ooOoo

Being away from court is worth it. They can settle in their married life at ease, without the weight of hundred pairs of eyes fixed on them, waiting for him to screw up.

He won’t.

He loves Mary too much for that. He wants to make her _happy_.

(He never wants to see her looking as sad as the Queen does, sometimes, in private.)

ooOoo

Little Henry is a joy to have, but _his_ Henry is not totally happy about that. He does prefer little Frances, and Charles knows why, of course.

ooOoo

Going back to France after five years is strange, really, but Mary is delighted, and King Francis is, well, still full of himself (perhaps even more than before) and still flirting with Mary, who does look flattered.

She still is an angel come down from the heavens and she loves _him_ – some days, he has a hard time fully believing it.

She is too good for him.

ooOoo

Their children _(their children)_ are all lovely and beautiful and so _lively_. He can’t believe he has been blessed in such a way (especially when Henry is still yearning for a boy – when sweet little Princess Mary isn’t enough in his eyes, but is for her mother.)

He loves his niece too – such a sweet little girl. She reminds him of her aunt at the same age, sometimes.

ooOoo

The Boleyn crow already acts like she is the new Queen – and maybe she is, in all but name, but he doesn’t really like it. Mary _hates_ her and the feeling is mutual.

He tries to stay on Henry’s good side, but doesn’t really like the whole situation either.

ooOoo

Mary is sick and Henry is tearing the country in half to marry the woman he loves.

ooOoo

Mary is dead.

ooOoo

The court is duller and Henry sent his wife to the traitor’s block.

ooOoo

Oh, how he misses his Princess – the burning light of his long gone youth.

He misses her, and life isn’t the same anymore.


End file.
